


Monsters Under The Bed

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute, Demons, Goblins, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: What are the real monsters under our beds? Who or what lurks in the dark, and who is there to protect and save us?





	Monsters Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote a few years ago, something cute and different to read.

There’s something that nobody ever tells you, and that is that the monsters hiding under your bed, are real. Only, they don’t hide under your bed, or in your closet. They’re in the trees, fields, maybe in a bush or a pond, but they’re always near you or your room, where ever you’re gonna fall asleep. The monsters, they prey on your dreams and nightmares, depending on which they like more. 

 

Now you’re parents… they don’t sleep much so they don’t exactly know much about the monsters, not unless they go see their child during the night, they won’t see the monsters. But they never remember it once they go back to sleep. But demons always remember; for they protect the children from the monsters that they call goblins. 

 

Now demons always do their best to keep the people safe from the goblins, but some people will get injured while the demons fight off and keep the goblins away. So when you wake up there may be strange bruises or cuts, but the demons never meant to hurt you, only help.

 

Sometimes the demon’s will have an easy night, no goblins to be seen. So they care for you instead. They cover you with your blanket to keep you warm, put your stuffed animal back in your arms. Some demons can shapeshift in fact. If you have a dog or cat, it might actually be your guardian demon. 


End file.
